


Happy Birthday

by sammys_lover



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alien Sex, Bad Luck, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gir and Zim made you a cake, Lemon, Noice, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Praise, Praise Kink, Quarantine sucks and my bday got rekt, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Smut, Spooning, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Zim being Zim, Zim's tongue, bad day turned good, idk man, listen man, tentacle cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: It's your birthday! And sometimes birthday plans don't go as you expect them to.People forget, people cancel, stores close, games update...Maybe Zim can make it better?
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader, Zim x reader, Zim/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to all my peeps celebrating their birthdays in quarantine
> 
> The good stuff (tm) starts at the uh, 6:40 pm mark, just in case you'd like to skip the series of unfortunate events that befall you :p

6:58 am: 

I wake slowly, that dang boss music that is my alarm playing, muffled by the sheets and blankets. Uuugh, what day is it? 

Oh! 

I sit right up, the sunshine streaming through the windows, birds chirping outside the window. 

It’s my birthday! 

I smile, unusually energetic as I get out of bed, skipping through my room as I get ready for today – I just can’t wait to actually have fun for once... I’m finally going to get a day off to celebrate with everyone. Zim, Gir, my family, my other friends-! 

My friends and I have all been planning an outing tonight for weeks, and my mom and dad always have the whole family over for birthdays! It’s always a huge celebration with food from my parents and grandparents... 

I hop into the bathroom and start up on my morning routine, kicking up some music to get ready for the day to – Walkin' on Sunshine by Katrina and The Waves echoing in the bathroom as I get my hair done – I deserve to look nice for once, right? 

I quickly finish up my hair and wear just a little makeup. Just some eyeliner and mascara – nothing too fancy! 

I pull on my clothes for the day and get a look at myself in the mirror – my dark dress accompanied by a sheer shirt giving me a look between a princess of sorts and Lydia Deetz. I... actually feel really good about myself. 

I actually feel pretty, for once. 

Today’s gonna be a good day. 

7:30 am: 

I exit my room and move down the hall, stuffing my phone and earbuds in my pocket as I descend the stairs – the house is... surprisingly empty. 

I hum in thought, wondering where Zim was. He or Gir would normally leave some sort of food lying around – left purposefully for me. Though calling what Gir normally leaves me ‘food’ is a stretch. 

I come to the kitchen, a teeny, tiny part of me hoping for a nice breakfast with my boys, only to find nothing made, and a note on the kitchen table. I pick it up, and it reads: 

“Y/n! 

Gir and I went out to try and end your pathetic species – we won’t be home until late evening. DO NOT EAT ANY JELLO YOU FIND IN THE HOUSE. 

Love, Zim!” 

And then there was a little pawprint at the bottom from Gir’s little costume. 

I can’t help but deflate a little bit. I know that Zim’s busy, and I normally wouldn’t mind at all! But... ah, I just would have liked to have spent my birthday with them – at least until I have to head over to my parents’. On an off note, I... really hope they stay safe. I don’t want Gir coming home deep fried... again. 

Well, I can still have a good time on my own for a little while! Maybe I’ll play a little animal crossing – they celebrate your birthday in that, right? 

And so, I move to the living room and boot up the switch that Gir had so lovingly stolen for me, getting comfortable and ready to play. 

But when I click on the game, it says... update queued? That’s... really weird. I guess I’ll go make myself some breakfast while I let it do its thing. 

8:00 am: 

All I was able to scrounge up was a bowl of oatmeal, sadly. It’s... kinda boring and bland, but at least it’s food, right? 

I get back to the living room and plop back down on the couch, only to find that the game is... still... updating. Okay, that’s super weird. But there’s no need to let that get me down. 

I take a couple bites of my oatmeal while I wait, only to find that it’s somehow cold in the middle. How??? 

I’m about to go shove the bowl in the microwave when my phone rings, and I dig it out of my pocket. It’s Breanna! One of my friends I'm due to meet up with later! I answer with a smile, setting my oatmeal on the coffee table. 

“Bree! Hey!” 

“Morning, Y/n!” I can hear a certain scratchiness in her voice as she greets me as cheerfully as she can. “So uh, I’m really sorry about this, but I've come down with a really gross and shitty cold... I don’t think I'll be able to make it toni-” She sneezes “Tonight.” 

I can feel my face fall as my shoulders slump, but I’m able to hold back my noise of disappointment. “Aw man, I’m sorry you’re sick! You want me to run you over some soup or something?” I’m already on my feet and on my way to the kitchen when she insists that she’s alright. 

“It’s okay, y/n, you deserve to go and have a good time, y’know? And I’ don’t wanna get’cha sick on your birthday.” 

I laugh a little with her, settling back down on the couch and putting my bowl of oatmeal in my lap. 

“I wouldn’t mind it, Bree. I’m gonna let’cha go so you can get some rest, okay? Drink fluids!” 

“Yes, mom.” I can hear her smile through the phone, so at least I know she’s alright. “Happy birthday. Bye!” 

“Buh-bye!” 

And our call ends. 

Okay, so that deflated me a little bit... that really does suck that she’s sick. And it happened so quickly! But I’ve still got three other people to head out with tonight. I’ll have to get something for Bree. 

I eat my oatmeal. 

I wait for animal crossing. 

8:31 am: 

My oatmeal is now gone, and animal crossing is... still loading. I’ve tried to play some other games on my phone or look through my social media or something, but the wifi’s acting... weird. And I’m not gonna turn on my data. I’ve almost used it all up. 

I wait some more. 

8:45 am: 

Animal crossing is at 30 percent. 

8:55 am: 

...31 percent... 

9:06 am: 

...32 percent... 

9:07 am: 

Okay, fuck this. 

I get up, leaving the switch to update as I get up and wash my bowl, setting everything aside to dry. 

I’m gonna drop by my parents’ place a little early. See them, see my siblings... catch up a little. 

I plug my earbuds in and put on my favorite boots, heading out the door and putting my phone’s music on shuffle, strolling down the street from mine and Zim’s home. 

I’ve got a Katy Perry song blasting as I happily make my way down the strangely empty streets – though traffic is heavy. 

I’m humming along to the tune, the pace I was walking at helping me to get to my parents’ in no time. 

It isn’t until I’m about to cross the road that will get me 15 blocks away from mine and Zim’s that my earbuds just... stop. They fizzle out, almost, and the audio crackles before dying. I stop on the sidewalk, pulling my phone out, puzzled. The volume was up, the song was playing, they just... died! 

I sigh, taking the earbuds out and stuffing them back in my pocket along with my phone when a huge bus speeds past, driving through a puddle that smacks me right in the chest, soaking me. 

I stand there in shock for a moment, looking down at myself – now dripping wet – the dirty water pooling at my feet. I can hear a few snickers from passers-by, but choose to ignore them as I turn and begin the trek back home. 

Are you fucking kidding me? Are you KIDDING me? 

All this bad luck is really starting to get to me, and I pull out my phone to call my mom. Let her know I'll be late getting there, as it’s like, almost 9:30, and all birthday parties at our house kick up around noon. 

The phone rings once, twice, three times, four... and it almost goes to voicemail when she finally picks up with a “Yeeeeees?” 

“Hey, mom! I’m gonna be a little late coming over! You’ll never believe wha-” 

“Oh, you’re coming to visit for once? How nice!” 

I stop in my tracks for a minute – until I remember that I'm still dripping wet. I continue down the street. “Uhhhh?? Yeah?” I laugh a little, and so does she, but it’s... not genuine. “Isn’t everybody waiting for me? Or uh, at least getting ready for later?” 

“...Why would we all be waiting for you, Bunny?” 

Uh, okay? Maybe she’s just messing with me. 

“Because it’s...my...birthday?” 

There’s a beat of silence. 

“Oh! Oh, I’m so sorry sweetie, we completely forgo- BABE!” 

There’s a distant “yeah?” which was from my dad. 

“WE FORGOT Y/N’S BIRTHDAY!” 

She says something else I don’t catch. “I’m sorry honey, your dad and I are really busy – we- we can celebrate some other day, okay?” 

I felt my heart crack a little as I turn a corner. They actually forgot my birthday? 

“...okay, that’s alright, mo-” 

“Sweetie listen, I've gotta get going, okay? Love you!” 

“Lo-” She hangs up. “He-hello?” I sigh. “...thanks, mom...” I sniffle a little, hugging myself after shoving my phone back in my pocket, starting to shiver from the cold. 

I continue my walk home. 

9:59 am 

When I finally arrive home, the first thing I see before heading up the stairs is the fact that animal crossing was only at 37 percent. 

I let out a frustrated noise before hurrying up the stairs, hoping to get in a quick shower and get changed. I’ll have to do my makeup all over again, but that’s alright... 

And so, heart heavy, I start stripping to get into the shower. 

At least I still have tonight with the girls. 

10:30 am 

Okay, so I took a little longer than I thought I would in the shower, and I’d gotten a text from Cassie while I was in there. All it said was: 

“hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, im sorry to have to say this but I cant make it tnight. 🙁" 

I shot her a text asking why, but so far there’s been no response. 

Sigh. 

10:54 am 

I’d just gotten finished re-doing my hair and makeup and putting on another dress when my phone rang – the somewhat somber tune ringing out for only a few seconds before I pick it up. 

“Hello?” 

“Y/n! So glad I caught you, sweetie!” My heart sinks when I hear the voice of my boss on the other end. I cringe. PLEASE don’t call me in to work, PLEASE DON’T CALL ME INTO WORK- 

“Rhonda! Hi! How’s everything at the-” 

“It’s not great, honey. Quinnie is a day late and a dollar short again, so I’m gonna need’ja to come in.” 

“W-well, I think I might have some plans later today-” Then I recall the fact that my own mother forgot about me, my boyfriend left early this morning without saying a word, and how two of my friends have already cancelled on me. I sigh a little. ”Never mind,” I mumble, continuing with a cheery tone. “How long do you need me for?” 

*** 

5:49 pm 

“Thanks, Y/n!” 

Shoulders slumped as I exhaustedly exit the double doors of the diner, I call out a quick “anytime, ma’am! Goodnight!” over my shoulder. She returns the goodnight, and then I’m out on the street, the oranges and yellows of the fading sun cascading over the buildings, giving the clouds a golden color. I take off my apron and stuff it in my bag, my deep blue uniform dress thankfully untouched by the various sauces and grease. I take my bandana off of my head and stuff it in there too. I can only imagine what sort of train wreck I must look like right now.

I make my way down the street, sending out a group text to the remainder of my friends – it read: 

“Hey guys, I got called into work last minute and I’m probably gonna be late. Is it cool if we meet up at 7, Viv and Diane?” 

I continue my walk as I make sure not to topple forward or drop my tips. My phone dings once, then twice. 

“V: grl I cant I got a dick appt.” 

“D: Hey, I meant to text you!!!!! Gammy's in the hospital!!!! I can’t head out!!! I’m so sorry!!!! I’ll give you your gift tomorrow!!!!!!!” 

I almost stop dead in my tracks, shutting off my phone as quick as a flash, offically pissed. Not at Diane or Bree, but the others. And just... my stupid luck. 

My stomach grumbles as if it were agreeing with my internalized anger, and I decide that I’m going out my damn self. I can have fun alone! 

So instead of heading home, I take a different turn, happy to see that the bus had stopped at the stop a little ways ahead. And I'm in no hurry – until I see the taillights kick on and the puff of smog bust from the pipe as it begins to pull away. 

I break out into a jog, waving an arm in the air and calling “Wait! Wait!” 

Needless to say, the bus does not wait. 

I shout out in anger, panting a little, and continuing to make my way to the fast food joint down the way. 

6:19 pm 

When I’m nearly there, I’m practically drooling at the thought of what lies inside. The barbeque chicken wings with extra sauce and their to-die-for crinkle fries and their texas toast and their lemonade and their CLOSED SIGN?! 

When I come to the doors I’m pulled from my fantasy buffet, and I’m met with a big. Fat. Fucking. Closed sign. 

“No...” I take a bit of a step back, and I realize that all the lights inside were shut off. “No! Come on!” I shout in frustration, huffing as I turn around to start my trek back home. 

God, I could just- I'm not sure if I want to scream, cry, do both, or just sleep. Probably the latter. As soon as I get home I’ll take my, what, like third shower today? And then just go to bed. I’m sure Zim and Gir won’t be home anyway. 

My stomach grumbles. 

The sun continues setting. 

6:40 pm 

By the time I make it back home, it’s dark out, and my stomach has stopped rumbling. I guess I’ll just make myself some... I dunno. Something. 

I unlock the door and stumble inside, surprised to find the lights on. The house smells nice, too. So nice, in fact, that my stomach makes a sound that makes me jump. 

“SHE’S HERE!!!!!” 

Gir’s scream echoes through the house, and I can hear his little footsteps running from another room into the living room before rocketing himself towards me, tackling me in a hug, nearly toppling me over. I drop my bag and return the hug, smiling a little as tears pinprick my eyes. It’s... been a long day. 

“Hi, baby!” I squeeze him and he giggles, doing his best to squeeze me back. “What’re you doing home?” I pick him up and hold him on my hip as I walk through the room, stopped by both Zim’s and Gir’s shouts for me to... well, stop. 

“It’s A SECRET!” Gir says, squishing my cheeks. 

“Yes, yes, it is Gir, so stop talking about it- the question is what are YOU doing home?” Zim rounds the corner from the kitchen, wearing an apron. “I thought you were attacking the town with your ugly friends.” 

I set Gir down and he toddles back into the kitchen, giggling maniacally. 

“We weren’t going to attack the city, and they all stood me up. They all cancelled, and...ugh, it’s not important. I’ve just... had an awful day.” 

His antennae slick back in a mix of annoyance and determination. 

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to dispose of your ugly friends- GIR!” He shouts over his shoulder suddenly, making me jump a bit. “REMIND ME TO FEED Y/N’S UGLY FRIENDS TO CROWS.” 

“ooookay!” 

Oh, boy. 

I decide to talk him out of murdering people tomorrow. I can’t handle anything else happening today. 

“Anyway,” He continues, grabbing my hand to lead me away from the kitchen, nudging me towards the stairs. “You go get yourself cleaned up, because you smell like that horrid GREASE!” He then pats my shoulder, kisses my cheek, and sends me on my way. 

He...never kisses my cheek. I can feel myself blush, placing my hand softly over where Zim had kissed me, ducking into our room. 

I grab a pair of pajama pants, comfortable underwear, an oversized T-shirt, and my favorite flannel -- which Zim often wears around the house. It even smells like him now. Cute dork. 

I head into the bathroom, kicking on the shower and stripping quickly, tying my hair up in a bun on top of my head before stepping in. Maybe the shower will make me feel a little better. 

6:50 pm 

After I'm out of the shower, dressed, and finally feel just a little better, I head out of the bathroom, down the hall, and down the stairs. Maybe Zim’s done with whatever crazy experiment he’d been working on when I got home. 

And when I get downstairs? The place is covered in balloons and streamers of my favorite color, a pile of gifts on the table, and that wonderful smell from earlier stronger now. 

“Y/n!” Zim calls, probably expecting me to be upstairs. Gir leaps out from... the ceiling, screaming “SURPRISE!!!!!!!!” before falling onto the floor with a harsh thud. 

Zim appears from around the corner, his apron gone now, and wearing a red bow tie. I smile widely when I realize that he hadn’t forgotten me! 

“Happy birthday.” He shoots me a smile, and I don’t hesitate to rush over and hug him tightly, fighting the urge to cry. Just a little bit. 

“Thank you, Zim.” 

I give him a short kiss as I pull away, my stomach rumbling once more, making him jump, looking down in alarm. “DO THOSE DINER-BEASTS NOT FEED YOU?!” 

I laugh a little and shake my head, and he looks appalled. 

“Gir, let’s feed them to crows, too. But first!” Zim leads me into the kitchen, which was clean and brightly lit for a change, a maroon tablecloth laid across the kitchen table, and mountains of food – food from my favorite fast food joint- everything I’d wanted.... wings, texas toast, fries, and so, so, so much lemonade... 

I almost drool. 

“H...how did you get all of this? They were closed when I stopped by earlier!” He pulls out a chair for me to sit in, a huge plate of hot food in front of me, ice cold lemonade in a tall glass. 

He laughs as he and Gir sit too, Zim’s own plate full of something more his speed – mainly sugary things. He acts as though meat would kill him. Gir, however, is swallowing chicken wings whole – bone included. I dig in, too. 

“Oh, that. Well, I suppose that was because I took all their food.” 

??? 

“You took all their food??” I take another few bites. “Don’t tell me you robbed them.” 

“Oh, we didn’t rob them! It turns out they give food away for free when you bring a gun.” 

He pops something in his mouth, smiling at me. 

I can’t help but laugh, and Gir pipes up from his spot. “I ate somebody’s arm!” 

“It wasn’t real, Gir. It was a uh, aesthetic?” 

“Prosthetic,” I correct, mildly horrified that- actually, no. I’m not shocked at all at this point. “But wait, how did things get there??” 

And so Zim goes on to tell me about his and Gir’s day, how their plans went, and what a pain it was to catch Gir after he has stuck a helium tube in his mouth and let it blow him up. 

The rest of dinner goes wonderfully, and I’m about to get up and hand out seconds when Gir beats me to the punch, sprinting to the oven, and pulling out a- a cake. It’s a cake, decorated with little roses made of icing, and it reads “Happy birthday, Y/n!” 

I put a hand over my heart when Gir brings me the cake, eating all of the remaining chicken bones and dirty dishes that lay on the table. 

Zim takes a strange device from a nearby drawer that shoots sparks – lighting the few candles that were stuck in the top of the cake. 

“I MADE IT MYSELF!” Gir shouts, jumping on the table and plopping down, kicking his feet with a smile, his tongue sticking out. 

I look to Zim with mild concern, and he gives me a look that says “it’s fine.” So I assume the cake is not poisoned/and or full of rocks. 

“Yes, yes, we made you this... cake with the fire on it, but we won’t be singing that eerie song-” he shivers at the thought of it. “So go ahead – breathe on your cake!” 

I can’t help but laugh and thank him again—that dork. 

*** 

After cake (which was surprisingly delicious, by the way,) Zim listened to me as I talked about my... series of unfortunate events that went down, and by the time we were finished with our cake and my story, Gir is passed out on the floor, frosting smeared on the tile around him, cake crumbs littered amongst them – and around his mouth. 

“Awww,” I stand as Zim takes our dishes off the table, moving to pick Gir up and haul him to bed. 

“No, no,” zim stops me quietly, stepping past me to lift him up himself. “I’ve got him.” 

I smile a little, the sight of Zim holding Gir like a sleeping toddler warms my heart. It- it's just so cute. I normally carry Gir to bed when he passes out in random places, so I guess Zim just wants to give me a rest? I never mind carrying Gir, but it’s still sweet nonetheless. 

And once we get Gir to his little sleeping space- watching Zim tuck him in almost makes me melt. But I bite back my need to squeal and kiss Gir’s forehead before Zim and I make out way out of the room quietly – and he leads me back downstairs. (He instructs the computer to clean up in the kitchen, thank goodness.) 

He instructs me to sit on the couch, and I do, sitting and waiting for... something. 

He stands on front of me a few steps away, standing with pride. 

“I, Zim, your amazing, AMAZING...love...thing, have prepared for you a... y’know, one of those song...thingies.” He begins to back away, skittering off to another room, momentarily popping his head back in for a quick. “Stay right there!” before disappearing again. 

I can’t help but laugh a little. I don’t think I've ever heard Zim sing before – and I... have no idea what he’s planning. 

He comes back with... a guitar? 

He takes a seat on the coffee table in front of me, a small smile on his face as he adjusts himself. Did he really learn how to play the guitar for me? 

He adjusts his fingers, and then he begins to strum – it's a wonderful tune. 

Then he begins to sing. 

“Oh, the thrill when the crimson starts to spill, and my Y/n goes in for the kill...” 

*** 

“Of everyone in this hell, it’s for her that I fell, oh Y/n...” 

Oh my GOD I’m crying. There are tears streaming down my face right now. 

He wrote an entire song about how he feels about me, and taught himself to play a ‘silly Earth instrument’ all for me? 

I immediately lean forward, cupping his face in my hands and kissing him, which he returns, nipping at my lips slightly, laughing quietly when I pull away. I don’t release his face, though. All I can do is smile, teary-eyed. 

“Zim, that was wonderful.” 

He pats my hand, and I slowly drop them both. “Yes, I know.” 

He leans in, kissing my cheek before standing, setting the guitar to lean up against the wall, and turning to take my hand in his. 

“Come on, you’ve had a long day – and I expect a list of people I need to obliterate in the morning.” 

He leads me up the stairs, the both of us treading quietly, as not to wake Gir. 

We part so I can get ready for bed, and he- well, I assume he runs out to the lab. But when I return from brushing my teeth and letting my hair down, the bed is made with a comforter that just looks plush and soft. Soft, romantic light coming from a few candles that were scattered about. 

He’s already taken off his uniform, and he gives me a soft smile, taking my hand and leading me towards the bed. 

“And finally,” He says as the two of us get into bed, “I can do everything I’ve been dying to do to you all day.” He has a sure smirk as he positions himself overtop of me, purring quietly when he moves to nuzzle his face in my neck, leaving soft kisses there. 

I hum happily, leaning to expose my neck to him, where he bites and sucks right on my pulse point, trailing up to drag my earlobe through his teeth – which automatically makes me shiver. 

“How would you like me to ravish you?” 

His whisper catches me off-guard. I mean... normally we just get straight to it – we’re both normally too driven by our hormones and his tentacle provides more than enough lubrication on its own. But I guess tonight is a little different. 

I smirk, closing my eyes, rolling my hips against him, drawing a stuttering breath that he tries to hide. He rolls his hips against me, too. 

I hum in thought. How DID I want him to ‘ravish me?’ I don’t have to think about it for long – I’ve been thinking about what that silver tongue of his could do. I’ve felt it in my mouth, along my skin... but never between my legs. I’ve just always been too shy to ask... 

“Well,” My voice sounds small- way smaller than it normally did. “I guess-I want you to...erm...” 

I trail off, and he stops grinding against me, looking at me with an intense, and still questioning, gaze. 

He continues to scatter kisses across me, my jaw, my neck again, right to the moment where my shirt denied him contact. He tugs at the hem in a silent question. i nod, and he takes it off of me carefully, as though I would break if he were too rough. 

Okay, okay, come on, work up the nerve. Do it. Do it! 

“I want your tongue between my legs, Zim.” 

He quirks a brow at such a bold request, but a devilish smirk takes him over as he makes his way down my chest, licking teasingly, eyes locked with mine. 

“Oh, Y/n, you really are trying to drive me insane... I can see right through your devious plan.” His playful tone makes you smile as he cups my breasts, running his thumbs over my nipples softly, working them in his mouth, biting them softly, and one at a time. 

I push my chest against his mouth, whimpering softly, wanting to shut my eyes and just FEEL him, but the eye contact is... electric. I can’t break it- I don’t want to. 

His eyes are lidded, shining with lust as he looks up at me, his mouth preoccupied, but if it wasn’t- oh, the things he’d say... 

His mouth nips and kisses down my chest, then across my stomach, his hands following, ghosting down my hips, dragging my panties down as he goes. 

He kisses down my hip, slowly spreading my legs in front of him, hooking my legs over his shoulders, groaning slightly. 

God, my clit is hard and throbbing at something as little as his noises. “Zim...” 

His mouth curls into a smirk, kissing my right thigh, kissing down to my inner thigh until he was a l m o s t where I want him before moving to my left. UGH, what a tease! 

“Yes, my dearest? My dear, sweet Y/n?” 

His eyes are boring into mine, his claws digging into the flesh they laid upon, drawing me closer to him, muttering softly against my skin as he draws his lips across it. 

“Oh, my Y/n... you’re such a beautiful being. Which surprised me, if Zim is honest.” He chuckles a bit, his eyes flicking down to my pink, wet pussy before meeting mine again. “And every time you allow me to take you in these primal ways,” He licks my inner, INNER thigh – almost my core, a surprised moan leaving me. “It brings me to my knees in a way that nobody else shall ever see.” He watches me carefully as I watch his long, wicked tongue licking a stripe up my pussy, finally giving the sweet, sweet contact I need. 

I quiver at the sensation, my nipples hardening almost painfully, biting my lip as I watch him – his eyes roll back slightly before his eyes flutter shut, his mouth closing over me, tasting me, his tongue lapping over my opening, all the way up, all the way down, then moving through my folds, his tongue curling around my clit, enveloping it. 

I moan, one hand tangled in the sheets, the other flying down to grip one of his antennae, tugging slightly. His eyes open in an instant, a new fire in them. 

His primal growl sends chills through me as it rumbles against my clit, his warm mouth sucking at me before his tongue uncurls, running the length of me once again, one of his hands moving from my thigh to join his mouth, holding my folds open for him as he looks me over – I'm soaked, I can feel it. 

“Oh, yes,” He praises, quickly moving his mouth over my clit, sucking while he purred, forcing my eyes to roll back into my head. 

“Zim-! Oh, please don’t st-stop-” 

The more I tug on his antenna, the more riled up he seems to get, his purr melting into a growl as his hand between my leg replaces his mouth, which has moved to my opening, but before I can beg him to suck me again, his tongue pushes inside me, thrashing and curling and flicking as his thumb rubs slow circles on my clit-! 

“Fuck!” 

I break eye contact, throwing my head back against the pillows as I roll my body against his face, crying out his name between groans I struggle to muffle. 

I’m still cumming, squirming as he moves back up my body, his fingers still rubbing my clit just the way I like it, quickly capturing my mouth in a kiss, the taste of... well, me on his tongue. 

Before I even need to ask, he’s positioning himself at my entrance, hovering over me- when did he manage to take his clothes off? Oh, I don’t care. All that mattered was him looking down at me now, panting slightly as I wrap a leg around him, the two of us pressing together, his hand between my legs trailing up my body, moving to take my hand that had had a death grip on the sheets. 

He brushes my messy hair from my face, kissing my cheek, then lower, then my jaw, then dragging my bottom lip between his zipper teeth, a groan dripping from his lips like honey. 

His cock presses into me with ease, slithering forth and squirming uncontrollably. My hips buck against him uncontrollably, too, and it’s unexpected – we both moan out, pressing our foreheads together. 

“Zim, I-” His cock twitches, the tentacle twisting slightly, breaking my voice with a whimper. “I love you,” Fuck, I don’t care if I embarrass myself. He’s probably about to rearrange my guts. In the fun way. 

He moans, his hand squeezing mine as he becomes fully sheathed in me, our hips flush together. He gives me a moment to adjust, but I don’t need it – I'm so ready for him to just- 

“I love you,” He moans out, pulling his hips back to set a gentle rhythm. 

I roll my hips to match his pace, my heart fluttering as a knot forms in my stomach once again. Zim presses his forehead to mine, a look of bliss on his face, a lazy smile spreading – even to my own face. 

“Oh, Y/n, I love you... you do know that, right?” 

I hum in response, my nails digging into his back as his tentacle brushes past a particularly sensitive spot, making me gasp. 

“Oh, you’re- you’re mine, Y/n... and all that I am, all that is inside of you, is yours.” His thrusts are impossibly deeper, and I can’t form words. His pelvis is blushing against my clit with every roll of his hips, and the more he pumps his cock in and out of me, the closer I get. I just feel hotter and hotter and my head swims with pleasure. 

“You’re my queen,” He grunts and moans when he feels me twitch around him, his hand leaving mine to dig into the bedsheets, the other tangling in my hair. I’m tugging one of his antennae, twirling it a bit between my fingers, stroking it, my other hand holding him close. “You’re my,” a rough thrust, followed by gentler ones, picking up speed. “My queen of Earth. Oh-” He moans, and I wrap my arms around his neck looking up at him in desperation. “Cum for me, my dearest.” 

He looks at me with fiery passion in his eyes – wild, desperate, and completely in love. 

“Cum for me, Y/n.” 

I do. 

I moan out his name, bucking and squirming and thrusting beneath him, gasping for breath as he drags my earlobe between his teeth, groaning deeply as he feels me spasm around his cock, squealing and moaning under him. 

His thrusts become sloppy not too long after that, and he captures my mouth with his, kissing me with passion as he cums deep inside me, his desperate moan lost between us. 

I can feel him filling me, and it triggers a third, smaller orgasm, and we both lay there once it’s over, catching our breath, trembling. He’s muttering praises in Irken against my skin, broken by kisses. 

I know that the instant he pulls out his cum will spill from me, and I know he does, too. I’m almost too tired to care, but when he peppers my face with kisses, I know to unhook my leg and release him. And I do, slowly, and I feel his long tentacle-cock pull from me, leaving me with a squelch. 

I shiver, but it seems that Zim had been prepared – he'd set aside several little towels, and the mess is quickly dealt with. 

He lays beside me, acting as the big spoon, which was just a little silly. I mean, this is Zim we’re talking about here. 

“Remind me to burn those in the morning,” He mutters, wrapping his arms around me, the covers already up and over the both of us. 

I giggle, twisting to give him a soft kiss. “ha ha. Last time you tried to burn things you almost burnt down the whole city.” He laughs, but it’s muffled by my kiss. 

“Ah, memories.” 

I snicker, getting comfortable in the blankets, which were soft and clean, the pillow beneath me cool, while Zim was pleasantly warm against my back. 

“...Thank you, Zim. For everything you did for me today.” 

“Of course,” He says matter-of-factly, kissing the back of my neck with a tender sweetness that nearly makes me melt. “Anything for Zim’s queen.” 

I smile, snuggling back into him, my eyes fluttering shut as Zim rested his head above mine. He sighs in content, the both of us on the edge of sleep. It’s with one final kiss that he whispers to me the last words we would exchange for the evening. 

“Happy birthday, Y/n.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's that song Zim sings to ya, btw
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BxOMEwLSZU0
> 
> It,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,makes me cry every time I listen to it


End file.
